Ryu
by misao girl
Summary: traduction d'une fic brésilienne de Luachan. Misachan de retour Chap 5 up. Prochain up : Welcome to the dark world chap 7
1. ryu

**Auteur** : lua-chan  
  
**E-mail **: grandeespiritobol.com.br (écrivez lui en anglais ou alors laissez moi un message que je lui traduirais.)  
  
**Traductrice** : misao girl  
  
Bon alors moi, Misao girl pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi,_ je ne suis que la traductrice, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur _pour publier son texte. Voilà cette fic est mon coup de coeur donc je vous en fait profiter. Autre chose, l'histoire de lua-chan est en cours, il y a trois chapitres pour l'instant et la traduction future d'autres chapitres dépendra du rythme de publication de Lua chan. Quand à moi, je me dépêche de traduire ce qu'elle a déjà publié. 

**_RYU_**

**__**

**__**

Chapitre un : Ryu  
  
L'enfant regardait les paysages qui défilaient rapidement devant ses yeux cobalt, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Ryu ! Eh Ryu, tu m'écoutes ?! - demanda Duo, lâchant la route du regard durant quelques secondes pour regarder l'enfant qui était assis derrière lui.  
  
-Je bois tes paroles, papa - répondit le garçon âgé de 5 ans -Tu devrais faire plus attention à la route, nous pouvons avoir un accident en quelques minutes.  
  
-Très drôle ! Alors rappelle moi qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ? - lui demanda l'américain avec un sourire triomphant.  
  
-Tu me parlais, pour l'énième fois, de tes amis et tu me disais que ce serait bien d'aller au parc car ça me rendrait moins "asociale" et nous sommes en chemin maintenant - répondit le garçon, son regard toujours fixé sur le paysage.  
  
-Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ?!  
  
Le garçon fit un sourire timide et regarda son père.  
  
-Pourquoi papy G et papy J ne nous accompagnent pas, papa ?  
  
-Non mais t'es dingue ! J'ai déjà supporter ces vieux fous qui te gagatisaient la semaine dernière, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être aux petits soins pour toi.  
  
-Hn !  
  
-Ne fais pas ça !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu sais que ça me fait penser à lui.  
  
-Mais tout ce que je fais te fait penser à lui.  
  
-J'y peux rien si vous êtes semblables !  
  
-J'arrive pas à te comprendre papa !   
  
-ça aussi ça me fait penser à lui.  
  
-J'abandonne !  
  
Duo sourit de l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait son fils. Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous deux devant la villa des Winner.  
  
-C'est incroyable ! Quelle maison énorme !   
  
-Et tu n'as encore rien vu !  
  
Duo se retourna et sourit à son fils, puis gara sa voiture. Après cinq ans sans pouvoir se réunir, les pilotes avaient tous pris rendez-vous chez Quatre pour passer un week-end ensemble. L'arabe invita tous les pilotes chez lui, ils pouvaient ramener qui ils voulaient et rester le temps qu'ils voulaient. Quatre et les autres étaient assis dans le salon, discutant joyeusement attendant l'arrivée de l'américain. Duo sonna deux fois et il s'apprêtait à sonner une troisième fois quand son fils se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Papa tiens toi bien !   
  
-Mais Ryu laisse moi m'amuser un peu !  
  
L'américain regarda son fils avec des chibi eyes. Le gamin hocha la tête négativement, pendant qu'il réajustait son sac sur son dos.  
  
-Tu changeras jamais !  
  
-Tu l'as refait !  
  
-Tu vas pas recommencer, papa ?  
  
-Et encore une fois !   
  
Le garçon hocha de nouveau la tête en signe de négative alors que le majordome ouvrait la porte et leur souhaitait la bienvenue. Ils entrèrent rapidement. Ryu observa la maison avec attention, il était étonné par la beauté du lieu, mais son attention fut captée par le majordome qui s'adressait à son père.  
  
-Mr Maxwell ?  
  
-Lui même.  
  
-Veuillez me suivre, Maître Quatre vous attend dans le salon avec ses amis.  
  
L'américain hocha positivement de la tête avant de le suivre, son fils à ses côtés. Dés que Quatre vit l'américain, il se leva rapidement du canapé et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Duo ça fait si longtemps ! Tu étais très occupé, je n'ai pas pu te parler ces deux dernières semaines, tu ne m'as même pas téléphoné, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir aujourd'hui.  
  
-Je vois ça ! Mais je n'ai jamais raté une de nos réunions !  
  
Les autres pilotes se levèrent et souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Duo.  
  
-Duo, qui est cet enfant ? Tu fais le baby-sitter ? - demanda Wufei.  
  
-Mais non ! C'est mon fils !  
  
-Ton fils ! - s'exclamèrent en choeur Quatre et Wufei, alors que Trowa s'étouffait avec son thé.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu avais un fils ? - demanda le chinois.  
  
-Personne ne me l'a demandé !  
  
Le gamin s'approcha des ex-pilotes et déclara :   
  
-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Ryu Maxwell.  
  
-Duo, tu es sur que c'est ton fils ? Il est bien éduqué. Enchanté gamin, je m'appelle Chang Wufei !  
  
-Tu as vu Ryu ! Je te l'avais pas dit ! Tu vois que c'est vrai ! Je souffre, ils pensent que je suis complètement idiot.  
  
Quatre sourit de l'attitude de l'américain puis il dit :   
  
-Je m'appelle Quatre Winner, j'espère que tu te sentiras comme chez toi ici. Voici Trowa Barton - L'arabe pointa Trowa du doigt qui le salua en agitant la main.  
  
Heero s'approcha de Ryu et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur :   
  
-Mon nom est Heero Yui.  
  
-C'est un plaisir de tous vous connaître ! Les amis de mon père sont aussi mes amis !  
  
-Duo, je suis d'accord avec Wufei, ce gamin est trop bien éduqué pour être ton fils. - dit Heero passant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon.  
  
-Qui est la mère, Duo ? - demanda Trowa curieux.  
  
L'américain posa sa main sur son menton et regarda son fils puis dit joyeusement :   
  
-En fait je sais pas !  
  
Tous tombèrent des nus.  
  
-Comment ça tu sais pas, Maxwell ?- demanda Wufei super énervé.  
  
-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux aborder ce sujet maintenant. - déclara Ryu en regardant son père. Son visage n'avait pas changé, il avait gardé tout son sérieux.  
  
-Tu l'as fait encore une fois ! - dit Duo en regardant son fils. Il lui faisait toujours remarquer quand il faisait les mêmes choses qu'Heero.  
  
-Papa commence pas !  
  
-Encore une fois !  
  
Le gamin hocha négativement de la tête, tous les autres rirent de cette scène sauf Ryu qui gardait une expression sérieuse.  
  
-Mr Winner, vous avez une très jolie maison, je suis fasciné par la façon dont elle est décorée !  
  
-Merci Ryu, mais je préférerais que tu m'appelles Quatre !  
  
-Bien sur Monsieur Quatre !  
  
-Pas besoin de monsieur non plus.  
  
-Ne fais pas attention Quatre, Ryu est toujours ainsi ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Je meurs de faim ! Le voyage a été long, vous savez ? Encore plus avec Ryu aussi muet qu'une tombe, si je n'étais pas certain qu'il était mon fils, je serais prêt à jurer qu'il est celui d'Heero.  
  
-Mon fils ? - demanda Heero sans montrer ses émotions.  
  
-Ryo est ta copie conforme.  
  
-Hn ! dirent en même temps Heero et Ryu.  
  
-Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! - rit l'américain.  
  
-Ryu, tu veux du thé ? - demanda Quatre appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux.   
  
-J'aimerais aller m'amuser un peu dehors - répondit le garçon poliment.  
  
-Tu peux y aller oui - dit l'arabe en souriant.  
  
-Ryu, tu dois manger quelque chose sinon tu vas avoir faim - dit l'américain.  
  
-Ce n'est pas bien de manger avant les repas !  
  
-Je vais vraiment t'interdire de parler avec ces vieux ! - dit Duo faisant la moue. Ryu sourit légèrement et s'excusa poliment avant de sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous était assis sur le canapé alors que Ryu, assis sur l'herbe, retirait son laptop de son sac et commençait à écrire.  
  
-Duo, ton fils est vraiment trop mignon ! - dit Quatre en servant du thé à l'américain qui dévorait tout comme si c'était son dernier repas.  
  
-Il a de qui tenir après tout ! - dit Duo alors qu'il mangeait quelques amuse-gueules.  
  
-C'est vraiment ton fils, Maxwell ? - demanda Wufei incrédule.  
  
-J'ai fais un test ADN qui a prouvé qu'il était bien mon fils, j'ai trouvé ça étrange au début, puisque je... enfin vous savez... - dit l'américain un peu gêné - mais j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait être un projet d'Oz qui a été abandonné à la fin de la guerre. Je suis allé voir les mads pour en être sûr, ils ont refait les tests qui ont montré qu'il était bien mon fils, mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurais adopté, il est trop mignon !  
  
-Alors il est peut-être un projet scientifique, c'est bien cela ? Mais comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?  
  
-Un jour, un homme est venu jusqu'à chez moi, il était couvert de sang, à mon avis c'était un déserteur, je ne sais pas exactement, il m'a confié Ryu et m'a dit qu'il était mon fils, il m'a demandé de bien m'occuper de lui et que si je ne le croyais pas, je n'avais qu'à faire un test d'ADN.  
  
-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit sur lui ? - demanda Heero feignant de rester indifférent mais en vérité très curieux d'avoir la réponse.  
  
-Les vieillards m'ont dit que c'était trop dangereux pour Ryu, que beaucoup de "descendants" d'Oz ou autres groupes terroristes souhaitent le récupérer, le plus sûr était de garder le secret de son existence, si j'en parlais à quelqu'un il aurait pu être en danger de mort, alors il est venu vivre avec moi, J et G.  
  
-Attend un peu, j'ai bien entendu Maxwell ! Tu vis avec J et G ?  
  
-Oui, Wufei, ça peut paraître étrange, au début j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer tous les deux mais après j'ai réfléchi et pensé que c'était pour le bien de Ryu. Il a une santé fragile, et les vieillards m'aident beaucoup, certaines nuits ils m'aidaient à veiller ce petit monstre. Après tant de temps ensemble, j'ai fini par m'y faire et en plus, ce sont d'excellents baby-sitter.  
  
-J'y crois pas ! J et G qui gardent des enfants ! J'aurais vraiment aimer voir ces vieillards s'occuper d'un gamin.  
  
-Si tu veux, je peux te montrer quelques photos. - Duo prit un album photo qu'il tendit à Wufei pour qu'il s'amuse un peu, ces photos étaient un des trésors de Duo.  
  
-Duo, j'ai une question, pourquoi l'as tu ramené ici ? - Après ces paroles, Quatre but un peu de thé.  
  
-Car maintenant il n'y a plus aucun risque...  
  
-Duo, s'il est réellement un projet secret crée par Oz, est-il possible qu'il soit également le fils de l'un de nous ? - demanda Heero interrompant Duo.  
  
-J'ai également posé cette question à J et il m'a dit que c'était probable.  
  
-Alors il peut être également mon fils ? - demanda Heero.  
  
-Qui sait ? Il peut être le fils de n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je suis venu ici pour vous demander de faire un test ADN. A vrai dire, c'est une idée de J, il a dit que ce ne serait pas juste que je m'occupe seul de Ryu alors qu'il est probable qu'un de vous soit aussi son père.  
  
-Quand devrons nous effectuer ce test ?  
  
-Ce lundi !   
  
-Duo, tu es vraiment irresponsable, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu avant !  
  
-Car je l'ai su qu'hier et ça va être cool ! Vous allez pouvoir faire mieux connaissance avec lui ce week-end, on doit habiter à être ensemble au cas où l'un de vous est aussi son père, mais s'il vous plaît soyez patient avec lui, il n'est pas un enfant normal.  
  
-Alors je peux parler avec lui ? - dit Heero en regardant l'américain.  
  
-Bien sur !  
  
Heero sortit du salon et se dirigea vers Ryu. L'enfant aux yeux cobalt étaient assis dans l'herbe près d'un arbre, il avait l'air un peu ailleurs tapant sur le clavier du laptop. Heero sourit devant ce spectacle, il s'approcha de lui et lui dit :   
  
-Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés.  
  
-Avec plaisir Mr Yui.  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler Heero mais seulement Heero.  
  
-D'accord Heero.  
  
Heero sourit au gamin qui continuait de taper sur le clavier.  
  
-Que fais-tu ?  
  
-J'étudie un peu mais si tu le souhaites nous pouvons discuter.  
  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'être le fils de Duo.  
  
-Même s'il est un peu exubérant, il est un père formidable - dit Ryu en souriant légèrement à Heero, posant son laptop sur le côté. - Et il rajouta : mais c'est un secret on est d'accord ?!  
  
Heero hocha positivement de la tête.  
  
-Ryu, tu ne te sens jamais seul ?  
  
-Non ! Papa et les papys sont toujours là !  
  
-Tu as l'air si seul ici !  
  
-C'est une impression, je sais que tu trouves mon comportement étrange pour un enfant de cinq ans, je le sais car on me l'a déjà dit, mais pas mon père ou mes papys.  
  
-Tu te trouves étrange Ryu ?  
  
-Pas vraiment, je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que les gens peuvent raconter sur moi, je pense que le plus important dans la vie c'est de suivre ses émotions !  
  
-Ryu, qu'est-ce que ce méchant te fais endurer ? - dit Duo en sautant sur son fils qui se mit à rire de l'attitude de son père.  
  
-On ne faisait que parler papa.  
  
-Je vous ai vu tous les deux sur ce machin-là et je me suis dit qu'il t'apprenait des choses sur ce truc de malheur. - dit Duo en regardant le laptop.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que vous enfin que tu t'y connaissais en ordinateur, Heero.  
  
-Mon fils, j'ai le plaisir de te présenter le meilleur hacker de tout l'univers - déclara Duo lâchant enfin son fils. - Les ordinateurs n'ont aucun secret pour lui.  
  
-C'est vrai Heero ?  
  
-Bah je m'y connais un peu...  
  
-Ne sois pas modeste Heero, Ryu adore jouer avec ce truc là autant que toi, je pense qu'il adorerait que tu lui apprennes certaines choses. Je lui ai déjà enseigné tout ce qu'il devait connaître ou du moins je pense.  
  
-C'est vrai Ryu ? - demanda Heero d'un ton calme même s'il était nerveux.  
  
-Il m'a apprit à me servir d'internet et à télécharger quelques jeux. - dit l'enfant sérieux, alors que l'américain souriait et l'enlaçait de nouveau.  
  
-Et tu joues beaucoup Ryu ?  
  
-J'aime jouer, mais je préfère créer mes propres jeux.  
  
-Et tu sais comment faire ? - demanda Heero surpris.  
  
-Mes connaissances sont assez limitées en matière de programmation, mais j'arrive à me débrouiller.  
  
-Alors Heero, et si tu lui enseignais quelques petits trucs ?  
  
-Avec plaisir, tu veux bien Ryu ?  
  
-Ce serait un plaisir d'apprendre, mais il vaut mieux reporter ça à un autre jour, après tout, cette fin de semaine est consacrée à vos retrouvailles je ne veux pas déranger.  
  
-Allons bien sur que non, tu ne nous déranges aucunement, Ryu. - dit Heero ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon qui venait de se libérer de l'étreinte de Duo.  
  
Les deux pilotes rirent du gamin qui les regardait avec un regard noir digne du soldat parfait. 


	2. pancakes

**Auteur** : lua-chan

**E-mail **: grandeespirito (écrivez lui en anglais ou alors laissez moi un message que je lui traduirais.)  
  
**Traductrice** : misao girl  
  
Bon alors moi, Misao girl pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi,_ je ne suis que la traductrice, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur _pour publier son texte. Voilà cette fic est mon coup de coeur donc je vous en fait profiter. Autre chose, l'histoire de lua-chan est en cours, il y a cinq chapitres pour l'instant et la traduction future d'autres chapitres dépendra du rythme de publication de Lua chan. Quand à moi, je me dépêche de traduire ce qu'elle a déjà publié.

  
  
**RYU 2**

****

****

_CHAPITRE 2 - PANCAKES_  
  
-C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, champion !  
  
Duo tendit les bras en direction de son fils, les yeux cobalt regardèrent les yeux améthyste et une minute de silence s'écoula avant qu'une voix basse et rauque ne disse, avant de se ruer dans les bras accueillants :  
  
-Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
  
Duo sourit et serra son fils de manière protectrice avant de demander :  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais aimé dormir avec moi.  
  
-C'est pour que tu n'ais pas peur.  
  
Duo rit amusé.  
  
-C'est d'accord, champion, mais après ne viens pas te plaindre que tu as mal dormi. Ok ?  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Se blottissant dans les bras de son père, Ryu sentit la chaleur dégagée par le corps plus grand, une sensation de bien-être envahit son corps. Avant de fermer ses yeux, Ryu regarda le visage heureux de son père qui le tenait dans ses bras avec beaucoup de douceur et un sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Son père était quelqu'un de très spécial, toujours heureux, il le protégeait toujours, une aura de force se dégageait de lui. Ryu l'admirait depuis toujours, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait, il était quelqu'un de réservé quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Beaucoup le considérait comme un gamin spécial, d'autres le trouvait étrange, mais pour Duo, il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait tout son amour.  
  
-Ryu et si on mangeait une glac... J'y crois pas il dort déjà ! Tu devais vraiment être fatigué. Tu ne t'endors jamais avant moi normalement !  
  
Avec un grand sourire, Duo amena sa précieuse charge dans sa propre chambre le déposant délicatement sur le lit.  
  
-Bonne nuit. - il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et se coucha à ses côtés en les recouvrant avec quelques couvertures.  
  
La nuit fut tranquille. Tous étaient très fatigués, ils avaient fait beaucoup de chose durant la journée, premièrement ils avaient été joué (Misao : je m'excuse mais il n'y a pas d'équivalent au jeu auquel l'auteur de cette fic fait mention, c'est une sorte de balle au prisonnier si on veut car d'après un résumé trouvé sur le net, les candidats se lancent la balle à la figure... Voilà je ne suis pas sure de ce que j'avance alors je m'excuse si je me suis trompée)après ils avaient été nagé et ils avaient joué aux cartes. Ryu s'était beaucoup amusé avec les ex-pilotes, de plus il s'était moqué de son père qui était en colère après avoir perdu aux cartes. Une nouvelle journée avait commencé et le petit émergea doucement de son sommeil regardant son père qui prenait toute la place sur le lit et avait pris toute la couverture pour lui. Ryu sourit avant de se lever avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son père, il se frotta les yeux avec ses petites mains et ouvrit délicatement la grande porte avec un peu de difficulté. Le petit qui était habillé d'un pyjama bleu avec un ourson en peluche dessiné dessus, descendit les escaliers courageusement se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
-Bonjour Ryu ! - dit Heero observant le gamin finir de descendre les escaliers.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Heero !  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que le monsieur n'était pas nécessaire.  
  
-Excuse moi.  
  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, mais dis moi, pourquoi tu t'es réveillé si tôt ?  
  
-Tu n'as jamais dormi avec papa, ne ? Il prend tout le lit, vole la couverture et donne des coups de pied toute la nuit.  
  
Heero rit des remarques pertinentes du gamin.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu dormi avec lui ? Si je ne m'abuse, Quatre t'avait préparé une chambre.  
  
-Je m'inquiétais pour papa.  
  
-Tu t'inquiétais ?  
  
-Oui. Il peut avoir peur et j'ai oublier de ramener Ted pour le protéger.  
  
-Ted ?  
  
-Oui, il protège papa quand je ne suis pas à ses côtés.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryu. Ton père est très fort !  
  
-Mais malgré ça, il a besoin qu'on le protège !  
  
-Alors je le protégerais ce week-end. Comme ça, tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille. Ok ?  
  
-C'est vrai ? - les yeux bleus brillèrent d'admiration ce qui fit sourire Heero.  
  
-Bien sur !  
  
-Alors cette nuit tu dormiras avec papa.  
  
Heero rougit un peu, mais même ainsi il arriva à répondre avec son ton calme et normal.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir avec lui pour le protéger.  
  
-Mais et s'il fait un cauchemar ? Et si quelqu'un venait lui faire du mal ? Si tu n'es pas à ses côtés, comment vas-tu le protéger ? !  
  
-Bonjour !  
  
Heero remercia le ciel pour avoir envoyé Trowa, alors qu'il répondait :  
  
-Bonjour !  
  
-Bonjour Mr Trowa.  
  
-Vous avez déjà pris un café ?  
  
-J'ai déjà mangé mais pas Ryu.  
  
-Ryu, et si tu venais prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?  
  
-Avec plaisir !  
  
Trowa se dirigea vers l'enfant le posant sur ses épaules alors qu'il prenait la direction de la cuisine. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Trowa déposa le gamin à terre.  
  
-Que penses-tu d'une omelette ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Parfait, je ne sais faire que ça ! - dit Trowa prenant une boisson.  
  
-Si vous voulez, on peut faire des pancakes. Papy G m'a appris à en faire, ce n'est pas bien difficile.  
  
-Ok mais je ne sais vraiment que faire des omelettes.  
  
-Pas de problème, vous prenez les ingrédients et vous, vous occupez de la cuisson et je fais le reste !  
  
-C'est-à-dire que... Avec moi, tout finit cramé.  
  
Ryu regarda Trowa avec un sourire quasi-forcé, alors qu'il pensait "comment a t-il pu survivre jusqu'ici ?"  
  
-Pas de problèmes, je vous dirais quand il faudra les enlever de la cuisson.  
  
Les yeux de Trowa se mirent à briller, alors qu'il enfilait un tablier, quelqu'un allait enfin prendre le risque d'avoir confiance en ses compétences culinaires.  
  
-Monsieur Trowa ! Vous pouvez prendre les oeufs ?  
  
-A vos ordres !  
  
Trowa courut jusqu'au réfrigérateur, ses yeux étaient sérieux, pour lui cette simple tache était aussi importante qu'un combat contre les MS. Les oeufs en main, Trowa les posa ensuite sur la table, comme la surface de cette dernière était lisse, les oeufs glissèrent et finirent sur le plancher. Le gamin sourit jaune tandis que Trowa s'excusait vivement. Cette simple tache était bien plus dure qu'elle n'en avait l'air.  
Une demie-heure plus tard, Quatre entra dans la cuisine et vit Trowa et Ryu couverts de pâte. De la farine s'étalait dans toute la cuisine, des oeufs cassés traînaient sur la table, le sol était couvert de pâte, mais à la grande surprise de Quatre, il put apercevoir un grand nombre de pancake avec de la pâte chocolatée sur la table et ils paraissaient savoureux.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ici ? Trowa, tu as encore essayé de cuisiner ?  
  
Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de Trowa, finalement il avait réussi à cuisiner autre chose qu'une omelette.  
  
-Ryu et moi avons fait des pancakes. Tu en veux ?  
  
Quatre sourit, un sourire un peu forcé... Et maintenant que devait-il répondre à Trowa ? Les capacités culinaires de Trowa étaient capables de venir à bout d'un estomac plus que résistant. Les yeux verts brillaient, enthousiastes, et Quatre maudit à ce moment là sa bonté naturelle, alors qu'il répondait :  
  
-Avec grand plaisir.  
  
Ryu sourit de la joie enfantine de Trowa, si content d'avoir réussi à faire de simples pancakes. Après avoir ravager la cuisine, avoir éparpillés de la pâte dans tous les coins et avoir confondu de la farine avec du chocolat en poudre à trois reprises, il avait enfin réussi à se surpasser.  
  
Trim. Trim. Trim.  
  
Duo essaya d'attraper à tâtons le portable qui était sur la commode puis saisi l'objet qui sonnait avec insistance.  
  
-Allo !  
  
L'américain s'assit rapidement sur le lit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il répondit rapidement :  
  
-Je m'y rend tout de suite !  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, tous, à l'exception de Duo, étaient réunis dans le salon pour manger les miraculeuses pancakes de Trowa. Tout le monde riait, amusés par les histoires racontées par Ryu. Soudain l'américain surgit à la porte du salon, un sac à la main. Le premier à avoir remarqué sa présence avait été Ryu qui avait accouru vers lui en criant :  
  
-Papa. Tonton Trowa et moi on a fait des pancakes !  
  
-Mais c'est génial mon coeur ! Quatre, je pourrais te parler un moment ?  
  
-Bien sur.  
  
Quatre sortit de table et amena l'américain jusqu'à son bureau où ils restèrent quelques minutes.  
Quand ils sortirent, Duo sourit, heureux, et se dirigea vers Ryu.  
  
-Mon chéri, papa va devoir s'absenter quelques heures. Alors tu vas rester avec tonton Quatre et les autres tontons, ok ?  
  
-Mais papa... - Ryu fut surprit en regardant l'air sérieux qu'arborait son père, quelque chose de grave devait se tramer pour que son père ait une telle expression.  
  
-Sois sage d'accord ? Papa va revenir ce soir, maintenant fais moi un câlin !  
  
Ryu serra son père dans ses bras aussi forts qu'il le pouvait, la tristesse gagnant ses petits yeux mais l'enfant ne montra aucun signe de la tristesse qui l'envahissait et il dit à son père avec un sourire forcé :  
  
-Reviens vite.  
  
-Bien sur ! Je vais revenir. - Duo passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils les rendant encore plus hirsutes qu'à l'ordinaire puis il se leva mettant correctement son sac et il s'adressa aux autres ex-pilotes. - Prenez bien soin de mon fils ! A bientôt !  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	3. Shura

**Auteur : **lua-chan**  
  
E-mail : **grandeespirito (écrivez lui en anglais ou alors laissez moi un message que je lui traduirais.)**  
  
Traductrice :** misao girl  
  
Bon alors moi, Misao girl pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi,_ je ne suis que la traductrice, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur_ pour publier son texte. Voilà cette fic est mon coup de coeur donc je vous en fait profiter. Autre chose, l'histoire de lua-chan est en cours, il y a 6 chapitres pour l'instant et la traduction future d'autres chapitres dépendra du rythme de publication de Lua chan. Quand à moi, je me dépêche de traduire ce qu'elle a déjà publié.  


  
**RYU 3**

-"Je me suis encore paumé " ! pensa Duo regardant les divers couloirs qui l'entouraient.  
  
-Merde ! Mais par où je suis venu ? Tous les couloirs se ressemblent ! - dit l'américain déposant son sac à terre, pendant qu'il essayait de retrouver la carte de la base que lui avait envoyé les scientifiques.  
  
-Tu es venu par là - répondit une voix infantine.  
  
Duo se tourna vers la voix et vit un enfant d'environ cinq ans assis sur une espèce de balcon balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, alors qu'il pointait du doigt un couloir, en souriant.  
  
-M... Merci... -dit l'américain en se relevant. Le gamin sauta de son perchoir et s'approcha de l'américain avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'il ajustait son bonnet noir.  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ! T'es un espion ?  
  
L'américain sourit jaune alors qu'il pensait "pris en flagrant délit", il prit ses affaires mais était comme paralysé, il répondit qu'il n'était pas un espion, qu'il n'était qu'une nouvelle recrue, mais comme il était un très mauvais menteur, le gamin se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il mentait.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien !  
  
-Cool... Euh... Tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
-Shura. - répondit le gamin mettant ses mains derrière la tête, ses yeux rouges sang, yeux exceptionnels, étant pour une fois bien visibles.  
  
-Merci beaucoup Shura.  
  
L'américain, un grand sourire aux lèvres, commença à avancer vers le couloir que lui avait pointé du doigt le gamin.  
  
-Si j'étais vous, je n'irais pas par là. Dit l'enfant avec un sourire amusé.  
  
-Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Tous les gardes doivent être en état d'alerte parce que j'ai... Si tu veux, je peux te montrer le chemin. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.  
  
-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes près de tes parents. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.  
  
-Je te garantie que je ne leur manquerais pas. De plus, j'ai envie de te montrer le chemin.  
  
-Dans ce cas, allons-y !  
  
L'américain tendit sa main en direction du gamin, qui le regarda, confus, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce geste. Sans plus de cérémonies, l'américain s'empara de la main du petit garçon et lui dit en souriant :  
  
-Montre moi le chemin.  
  
Avec un grand sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres, Shura commença à pousser Duo dans l'un des couloirs.  
  
-OK !  
  
Regardant le gamin qui lui tenait la main avec enthousiasme, les pensées de Duo se tournèrent vers son fils.  
  
-Aller Ryu ! Ton père va bientôt rentrer ! dit le chinois assis aux côtés du gamin sur la terrasse de l'imposante bâtisse.  
  
-Tonton Wufei, papa est fort, ne ?  
  
-Bien sur Ryu ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une telle tête.  
  
-Pardon. - dit le gamin en se forçant à sourire, alors qu'il passait ses petites mains sur ces yeux larmoyants.  
  
-Que penses-tu de préparer une surprise pour ton père ? Je suis sur qu'il apprécierait.  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Ryu venait de se rappeler à quel point son père aimait les surprises et il savait que s'il continuait ainsi, il allait inquiéter les amis de son père, il se leva tentant de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme, Wufei prit la petite main et les deux rentrèrent dans la maison.  
  
-Ce démon, il s'est encore enfui ! dit un vieil homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche en faisant les cents pas, regardant de temps en temps la chambre vide qui, à vrai dire, ressemblait plus à une prison de verre.  
  
-Il ne fait que suivre un entraînement. Il a du comprendre que nous allions le supprimer.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais du créer une telle aberration. Nous devons détruire ce monstre, le plus rapidement possible. Il représente une menace pour l'humanité !  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai donné pour ordres aux gardes de tirer sans sommation !  
  
-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour que ce monstre soit détruit.  
  
-Shura ! Tu es sûr que c'est par-là qu'il faut aller ?  
  
-Bien sur ! Je ne me perd presque jamais !  
  
-Comment ça "presque jamais" ?!  
  
Ils tournèrent dans un couloir juste à temps alors que de nombreux tirs les prenaient pour cible. Alors qu'un des gardes criait dans son talkie-walkie :  
  
-Je l'ai trouvé ! Envoyer des renforts, je pense qu'il a pris un otage !  
  
Duo et Shura s'exclamèrent en même temps :  
  
-Merde !  
  
-Jeune homme ! Vient par ici ! Tu seras en sécurité ! - dit Shura en tenant la main de l'américain alors qu'il le guidait dans le couloir.  
  
-La salle de contrôle est par là. On se sépare ici ! En fait comment vous vous appelez ?  
  
-Duo ! Duo Maxwell !  
  
Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent de surprise pendant quelques instants, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur le visage pale, et que l'enfant reculait de deux pas et s'exclamait en ôtant son bonnet :  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître, Duo. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt !  
  
L'enfant, un sourire aux lèvres, commença à courir dans le couloir, remettant le bonnet en place sur ses cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il murmurait :  
  
-J'espère te voir de nouveau, papa !  
  
Après que l'enfant ai disparu dans les couloirs, Duo se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle, qui à sa plus grande surprise était complètement vide. Sans perdre plus de temps, Duo inséra un CD dans l'ordinateur principal et commença à faire de nombreuses copies des différentes archives.  
  
-Qu'essayes-tu de faire tonton Wufei ?  
  
-C'est une miniature de Nataku ! Qu'en penses-tu, c'est bien, hein ?  
  
Wufei lui tendit la figurine en argile tandis qu'il regardait ce que créait le gamin.  
  
-Que fais-tu ? C'est ton père et toi ?  
  
-Oui ! -répondit-il avec un petit sourire.- Tonton Wufei ! On fera quoi après avoir terminé nos cadeaux ?  
  
-On va en ville chercher de la peinture pour les peindre ! Heero a dit qu'il viendrait avec nous !  
  
-Hé ! Trowa et moi avons fait des gâteaux, vous en voulez ?  
  
-Bien sur tonton Quatre !  
  
Regardant le panier empli de biscuits avec des formes étranges, Wufei et Ryu se mirent à rire en regardant Trowa.  
  
-Laisse moi deviner déclara Wufei en prenant un biscuit à la forme étrange. -Celui-ci c'est Trowa qui l'a fait !  
  
-Mes biscuits sont aussi bons que ceux de Quatre ! répondit Trowa enlevant le biscuit des mains de Wufei. Il regarda Ryu avec des yeux pétillants et lui dit : -Goûte Ryu !  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui se saisit d'un biscuit déformé d'une main tremblante et le porta à sa bouche. Il avala le biscuit et une expression assez étrange s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il disait :  
  
-Ce biscuit est bon, tonton Trowa !  
  
Trowa dédia un signe de victoire à Quatre, alors qu'Heero qui descendait les escaliers tentait de s'empêcher de rire devant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.  
  
-Vous pensez que vous pouvez me tuer mes chers oncles ?  
  
Armé d'un petit revolver, qui par rapport à sa taille semblait énorme, l'enfant aux yeux rouges sang, tira sur tous les gardes qui tombèrent inertes sur le sol avant même de pouvoir réagir.  
  
-Vous êtes bien trop lents ! Avec un grand sourire le petit laissa son arme tomber au sol. -Il est temps de partir d'ici !  
  
Le gamin se retourna et se rendit compte que plusieurs gardes le tenait en joue.  
  
-Où penses-tu aller ? dit un garde en tirant sur l'enfant qui arriva à protéger un point vital mais qui finit blessé au bras.  
  
-J'ai fini dit l'américain en prenant le CD et en regardant la salle emplie d'explosifs. -Mais avant de sortir d'ici, je dois retrouver Shura, je ne peux pas le laisser exploser avec cette base !  
  
Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'américain s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, tandis qu'il regardait l'ordinateur qui lui faisait face.  
  
-Je sais ! Il suffit d'entrer dans le système de sécurité et trouver où il est !  
  
Appuyant rapidement sur les touches du clavier, l'américain réussit à obtenir l'accès au système de sécurité qui n'était pas si protégé que ça. Il prit le contrôle des caméras et trouva le lieu qu'il cherchait. En voyant Shura encerclé par les gardes, le coeur de l'américain se serra, cet enfant lui rappelait tant son propre fils... Sans perdre de temps, l'américain sortit en courant à l'encontre de l'enfant.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt le dieu de la mort viendra chercher vos âmes - dit l'enfant en éclatant d'un rire démoniaque. Un des gardes lui donna un coup à l'estomac. Le gamin essuya le sang qui salissait sa bouche et sourit en voyant le visage terrifié des gardes. Un garde attrapa le petit par le col de sa chemise et s'amusa de son expression alors que les autres gardes reprenaient courage en disant :  
  
-Personne ne te sauvera, démon !  
  
Jetant l'enfant au sol, les gardes le mirent en joue. Le gamin s'assit facilement, un sourire aux lèvres, maintenant avec fermeté son bras qui saignait, fermant ces beaux yeux rouges en attendant les coups de feu qui mettront fin à son existence. Le gamin se permit de faire un voeu, au fond de lui il souhaitait que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Il ne voulait pas mourir en ces lieux, de cette forme. Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Il voulait continuer à vivre mais il savait que personne n'allait le secourir. Il n'était rien, seulement une expérience ratée, ou comme le vieux fou l'appelait, il était seulement un monstre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa une seule et unique larme couler de ces yeux rouges, alors qu'il attendait sa mort.  
  
-C'est l'heure de mourir ! -Shura serra avec force son bras blessé, alors qu'il entendait les coups de feu retentir.  
  
-Shura ! Shura ! Tu vas bien ?!  
  
Les petits yeux rouges s'ouvrirent se retrouvant face à des yeux améthyste préoccupés et emplis de tendresse.  
  
-Désolé pour l'attente !  
  
Shura, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tenta de se lever mais Duo l'attrapa le positionnant sur son dos et avec un sourire encore plus grand, Shura appuya sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Duo en lui disant :  
  
-Il y a une voiture juste devant ! On peut s'enfuir avec !  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Les deux montèrent rapidement dans la voiture et s'apprêtèrent à s'enfuir, alors que les yeux violets s'assombrissaient.  
  
-Shura...  
  
L'enfant, un sourire complice aux lèvres répondit :  
  
-Droit devant !  
  
Le bras de Shura fut soigné à l'hôpital et aucun problème plus grave ne fut découvert. Il était déjà tard et la nuit commençait à tomber. Duo entra dans la chambre de l'enfant.  
  
-Shura, j'ai regardé les archives que j'ai pris dans le laboratoire...  
  
Le gamin se retourna dans son lit d'hôpital ne voulant pas regarder l'expression de l'américain.  
  
-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, après tout je suis ton père.  
  
L'enfant se recroquevilla encore plus dans le lit.  
  
-Ou mieux encore, Shura, veux-tu que je sois ton père ?  
  
L'enfant se retourna vers l'américain, curieux, et lui demanda :  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Quand j'étais petit, je vivais dans un orphelinat et je souhaitais qu'on m'adopte, mais personne ne voulut jamais de moi.  
  
-Bande d'imbéciles ! dit l'enfant assis sur le lit, observant l'américain qui s'était assis à ses côtés, ébouriffant un peu les longs cheveux noirs.  
  
-Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi surtout après ce que ces médecins fous t'ont fait. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu vives avec moi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais c'est à toi de décider si tu veux me suivre.  
  
Les yeux rouges observèrent, attentifs, les améthyste qui continuaient à le regarder gentiment.  
  
-Je peux ?  
  
-Bien sur. La famille n'est pas très grande. Pour l'instant il n'y a que moi et Ryu et maintenant il y a toi aussi. Mais il y aussi Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et Heero, mais aussi J et G, ce sont des personnes super sympas, sauf J et G.  
  
Shura se mit à rire de l'expression de l'américain quand il parlait des vieux scientifiques.  
  
-Ryu a le même âge que toi et je pense que vous allez devenir de bons amis. Si tu veux, on peut rentrer immédiatement, le médecin a dit que tu pouvais sortir, alors qu'en penses-tu ? Tu viens avec moi ?  
  
Shura, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se pendit au cou de Duo avec son bras valide alors qu'il lui répondait :  
  
-On y va Duo !  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler papa si tu veux !  
  
-Ok ! Papa !  
  
-Alors on y va gamin !  
  
-Mais attends papa, il y a des glaces là-bas ?  
  
-Un pot énorme !  
  
-Parfait ! Alors on peut y aller !  
  
La nuit était tombée, mais Ryu restait près de la grande fenêtre attendant, anxieusement, le retour de son père. Il vit la voiture s'arrêter devant la maison et la silhouette unique de son père en sortir emmenant quelque chose dans ces bras. Ryu courut le plus rapidement possible vers la porte, l'ouvrant avant même que son père puisse sonner.  
  
-Ryu ! Tu es encore réveillé !  
  
Se baissant avec son paquet dans les bras, Duo poussa la couverture qui couvrait la petite figure de celui qui se reposait dans ces bras. Il attrapa son fils avec son bras droit le serrant contre lui comme il le pouvait. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les yeux bleus. Ryu offrit un sourire à l'enfant qui, tout comme lui, se trouvait dans les bras de Duo, l'autre enfant lui retourna un sourire. L'américain décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé :  
  
-Ryu, Shura. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes frères !  
  
Tous les deux regardèrent incrédules l'américain, comment pouvait-il dire ça de cette manière. Riant de l'attitude de son père, Shura sauta au sol, Ryu l'imita aussitôt ne comprenant pas son attitude excentrique. Duo se tourna vers les deux enfants :  
  
-Aller, on va manger quelque chose ! Je suis mort de faim ! Que pensez-vous de...  
  
-Glace !  
  
-C'est ça ! dit l'américain donnant une petite tape sur la main qui n'était pas bandée.  
  
Ryu regarda les deux autres qui souriaient joyeusement, alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison, les bras tendus vers l'avant disant en choeur :  
  
-Glace !  
  
Ryu observa son père et son nouveau frère, il sourit, son coeur de nouveau soulagé, son père venait de rentrer et il avait un frère... Avec un sourire encore plus grand, Ryu murmura :  
  
-Maintenant, j'en ai encore un autre à surveiller !  
  
Shura se mit à courir vers son frère et attrapa une des mains de Ryu le poussant vers la cuisine, alors qu'il lui disait :  
  
-Aller petit frère. C'est l'heure de manger ! Si on continue, papa va tout manger !  
  
Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent Duo se diriger vers le pot de glace avec une cuillère.  
  
-Ah non papa ! C'est ma glace ! -dit Shura prenant une cuillère et s'attaquant au pot, se le disputant avec l'américain alors que Ryu les regardait en souriant.  
  
La nuit allait être longue...  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : lua-chan

**E-mail **: (écrivez lui en anglais ou alors laissez moi un message que je lui traduirais.)

**Traductrice** : misao girl

Bon alors moi, Misao girl pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi,_ je ne suis que la traductrice, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur _pour publier son texte. Voilà cette fic est mon coup de coeur donc je vous en fait profiter. Autre chose, l'histoire de lua-chan est en cours, il y a trois chapitres pour l'instant et la traduction future d'autres chapitres dépendra du rythme de publication de Lua chan. Quand à moi, je me dépêche de traduire ce qu'elle a déjà publié.

**RYU 4**

_Une semaine plus tard_

-Frangin ! Frangin ! Frangin ! Mais où es-tu ?

_Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux rouges, l'enfant gesticulait et criait de toutes ses forces malgré sa voix tremblante._

-Je suis là Shura. Ce n'est pas la peine de crier ainsi !

_Se retournant, Shura aperçu son frère avec son expression sérieuse habituelle. Les yeux brillants, Shura sauta au cou de l'autre garçon l'enlaçant en plein vol. Les deux frères perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent._

-Tu n'en as pas marre de faire ça ?

_L'enfant aux yeux rouges eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il balançait sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Shura effectua un bond rapide et se retrouva de nouveau les pieds sur terre et dédia un sourire lumineux à son frère._

-Viens avec moi Ryu ! J'ai déjà arrangé tonton Wufei. Il est superbe !

_Ryu sourit discrètement, alors qu'il acceptait la main de son frère pour se relever._

-J'ai déjà appelé Mr Treize. Il est en chemin comme convenu.

-Super ! Bientôt ils seront ensemble. Ah là là que d'émotion !

Shura sautait de joie et Ryu l'observait.

-Tu es génial frangin ! Comment t'as réussi à convaincre Treize ?

-J'ai juste discuté un peu avec lui, mais dis moi comment va tonton Wufei ?

-Super nerveux ! Je pense que c'est son premier rendez-vous. C'est si romantique ! J'ai déjà préparé l'appareil photo.

-L'appareil photo ? Shura, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

-Mais rien ! J'ai juste promis à papa de lui montrer les meilleures photos de leur rendez-vous. Espérons qu'aucun des deux ne découvrent notre plan.

-Notre ?

-Maintenant il est trop tard Ryu. Toi aussi tu es dans le coup.

-D'accord mais n'en fais pas trop. Tonton Wufei est très timide.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là pour veiller sur eux.

-Comment ça ?

-Écoute Ryu. Le rendez-vous aura lieu dans un parc d'attraction. C'est le seul lieu où on pourra être avec eux.

-Hn ?

-Réfléchis. C'est une grande place, ce sera facile pour eux de se retrouver seul à seul et c'est très romantique.

-Tu me fais peur.

_Shura, un grand sourire aux lèvres se mit à courir en direction de son frère et déclara : _

-On y va frangin ! Tonton Wufei va devenir fou si on le laisse seul trop longtemps.

_Shura prit son frère par le bras et le poussa vers la chambre que Wufei arpentait de long en large. _

-Tonton Wufei, je suis de retour !

-Je ne veux plus y aller ! _Dit le chinois se regardant pour l'énième fois dans le miroir._

-Tu es très beau tonton ! T'es pas d'accord, frangin ?

-C'est vrai tonton ! Tu es très élégant.

_Les cheveux du chinois habituellement coiffés en queue de cheval étaient, cette fois, détachés tombant délicatement sur ces épaules. Wufei était vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'une blouse noire avec des tennis de la même couleur._

_-Tu es trop mignon_ déclara Shura, les yeux brillants.

-Je ne veux plus y aller ! Que va penser Treize ? -- _Les joues du chinois étaient aussi rouges qu'une tomate. _- Je n'y vais pas !

_Se rapprochant calmement de l'asiatique, Ryu exerça une légère pression sur une des jambes du chinois, lui demandant implicitement de s'asseoir sur le lit. Une fois ce dernier assis, Ryu s'approcha de son oncle et lui dit : _

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, tonton. Mr Treize est une personne très particulière, il suffit de regarder ces yeux pour scander son âme. Si tu as peur ou que tu deviens nerveux, rappelle toi que Shura et moi serons à tes côtés et nous ferons en sorte que tout ce passe bien. Qu'en dis-tu Shura ?

-Vi tout est réglé ! Maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses. Tonton Fei, tu vas embrasser tonton Treize dans les montagnes russes, ne ?

_Wufei tourna à l'écrevisse, s'il y avait un thermomètre pour mesurer à quel point sa température était montée, il aurait probablement explosé tellement le chinois avait honte._

-Shura !_ le sermonna Ryu en voyant le visage écrevisse du chinois. _

-Ok, je me tais, mais tonton Wufei... - _Shura s'avança jusqu'au chinois et lui montra une revue. _- Tiens il y a quelques conseils sur les premiers rendez-vous.

_Shura donna la revue intitulée "toutes les choses à faire lors du premier rendez-vous". Regardant l'enfant qui lui faisait face avec un grand sourire, le chinois certes un peu méfiant mais prit d'une curiosité dévorante, prit la revue et la feuilleta. Shura sourit et lança un clin d'oeil à son frère. Wufei commença à lire mais fut interrompu par une sonnerie._

_Lâchant la revue sous la panique, Wufei sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il était pathétique. Comment lui, un pilote de gundam, qui avait mené énormément de batailles, pouvait être effrayé par un simple rendez-vous. Il regarda Ryu qui lui lança un regard encourageant puis il regarda Shura dont le regard semblait lui dire "T'es parfait ! Aller vas-y, et après raconte-moi tout ! ", Wufei se leva du lit et courut en direction des escaliers avant de se diriger vers la porte, ayant l'étrange sensation de se comporter comme un collégien. Les deux enfants suivirent le chinois pour le soutenir. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, le visage de Treize apparut et Shura sauta dans ces bras et l'enlaça._

-Tonton Treize !

-Bonjour monsieur Treize.

_Shura s'était déjà accroché au cou de Treize, tandis que Ryu était au côté de Wufei, qui ne savait que dire face à l'homme se tenant en face de lui._

-Euh 'lut !

-Bonjour à tous- _répondit tout simplement Treize._

-Tonton Treize ! - _Shura, toujours dans les bras de Treize, s'empara du visage de celui-ci le dirigeant vers Wufei et demandant _: -Tonton Wufei est sexy, ne ?

_Wufei manqua de s'évanouir tellement il avait honte. Percevant la gêne du chinois, Ryu s'approcha de lui et prit sa main en lui souriant gentiment, puis répondit à la question de son frère _:

-Tu as raison, Shura, tonton Wufei est très beau !

_Shura sourit, content, et regarda Treize qui avait l'air hypnotisé par le chinois. _

-Et maintenant, tonton Treize, il est temps de sortir pour votre rendez-vous, non ?

-Notre rendez-vous ! _-s'exclama Treize rougissant, alors qu'il regardait le chinois sans savoir comment réagir._

-Allez tonton Treize, allons-y avant que le parc ne ferme. Ryu et moi on va faire le tour de tous les jeux, n'est-ce pas petit frère ?

-Oui !

-Alors allons-y -_ répondit Treize en souriant légèrement portant Shura dans ses bras jusqu'à la voiture stationnée devant la maison._

_Tous prirent place dans la voiture s'installant confortablement. Shura passa un CD à Treize, qui le prit en souriant et le passa. La voiture commença à rouler et la musique se fit entendre, la première chanson était lente et parlait d'un rendez-vous au clair-de-lune, Treize et Wufei rougissaient de plus en plus au mesure que la musique avançait, chaque chanson parlait de rendez-vous amoureux. Shura, un sourire aux lèvres, fit un signe de victoire à Ryu car c'est lui qui avait choisi les musiques._

_Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, Shura ne perdit pas de temps et poussa son frère vers les jeux. Shura jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arrière et dit à son frère : _

-Ils forment un bon couple, ne ?

_Ryu sourit en voyant les deux hommes avancer lentement, le sourire aux lèvres ce qui lui donna aussi envie de sourire._

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur ! s'exclama Shura en voyant le sourire de son frère, qui tout de suite après redevint sérieux.

_Sans se préoccuper davantage du visage renfermé de son frère, Shura s'accrocha à son bras se disant _: " Super ! Je sens déjà l'odeur des barbes à papa! J'adore les barbes à papa. Est-ce que Ryu les aime aussi ? "

_Ryu regarda son frère et soupira, las, en pensant : "Je ne peux pas laisser Shura tout seul."_

-Alors les garçons, où va t-on en premier ?

-Aux montagnes russes ! Je veux vous voir vous embrasser au sommet ! -_ déclara Shura en souriant._

-Shura ! _s'exclama Wufei, de nouveau rouge de honte_.

-Mais tonton Wufei ça va être génial d'embrasser tonton Treize la tête à l'envers !

-D'où te viens cette idée ? - _Demanda Treize, rougissant légèrement._

-Et si on allait faire de la barque ? _Ryu désigna le tunnel de l'amour faisant rougir Wufei_.

-Oui, allons-y ! On peut tous y aller en plus. Ryu et moi, on va dans la deuxième barque.

-D'accord ! _Répondit Treize s'attirant un regard confus de la part de Wufei._

_Dès que Treize et Wufei furent entrés dans la première barque, Ryu et Shura se regardèrent et d'un signe de tête décidèrent de monter dans la seconde. Après être entré dans le tunnel, Wufei se tourna vers Treize et déclara en rougissant _:

-Ces enfants ! D'où sortent-ils cette idée de rendez-vous ?

-Je pense qu'ils ont compris combien je t'aimais !

_Wufei ouvrit la bouche et la ferma aussitôt sans pouvoir émettre un son. Treize caressa du bout des doigts le visage du chinois, redessinant le contour de ces lèvres._

-Tu es beau Wufei. Et aujourd'hui, tu es particulièrement magnifique.

_Treize s'approcha du visage du chinois. Derrière eux, un petit garçon tentait de trouver son équilibre sur sa barque pour enfin voir le moment qu'il attendait tant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Treize soit aussi rapide bien que Ryu et lui avaient concocté plusieurs plans pour les mettre ensemble, mais n'espérait vraiment pas que cela soit aussi rapide._

-Shura, descend de là !

-Mais Ryu, c'est juste pour une photo. Comme c'est beau, encore quelques secondes avant que tonton Treize ne l'embrasse !

_Ryu regarda le couple qui se trouvait devant lui et mit ces mains devant ses yeux quand Treize posa ses lèvres sur celles du chinois, alors que Shura prenait une photo._

_Wufei rougit fortement puis regarda Treize dans les yeux et lui dédia un sourire._

-Ils sont beaux ! - _Shura tira quelques autres photos de Wufei _- Celles-ci sont pour l'album.

-Shura, tu devrais t'asseoir sinon la barque va se retourner !

-Du calme Ryu, plus que quelques photos et...- _Ryu réussit à attraper son frère avant que celui-ci ne tombe à l'eau._

-Je t'avais prévenu !

_Shura, les larmes aux yeux, serra avec force la main de son frère et se positionna correctement dans la barque._

-Merci frangin ! - _Shura sauta sur son frère qui se tint aux bords de la barque pour ne pas tomber._

-Et si on restait tranquillement assis ?

_Shura, un grand sourire aux lèvres, hocha positivement de la tête et Ryu lâcha un soupir de soulagement s'asseyant, l'esprit enfin tranquille, dans la barque. Cette idée folle de rendez-vous romantique semblait plus dangereuse que prévue et les choses ne faisaient que commencer._

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Shinji

Quelques jours plus tard...

Le silence morbide de la nuit fut rompu par le bruit des sirènes. Un homme courait désespérément emportant une mallette avec lui. Soudain il trébucha et tomba à terre envoyant la malette valser sur quelques mètres.

Il se releva précipitamment pour récupérer la mallette mais trébucha de nouveau tombant devant un garçonnet blond d'environ 5 ans aux yeux verts. Le gamin le prit en joue tandis que l'homme restait immobile. L'homme vit que le bras du garçon saignait alors qu'il avançait vers lui.

-Dites moi où est Shura.

-Je l'ignore Shinji. Ahhhhhhh!

L'homme cria alors qu'une balle se logeait dans son bras.

-Je ne tiens pas à me répéter. Où se trouve mon frère ? Où est Shura ?!

-Ai pitié de moi, Shinji. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Je jure que si je le savais je te le dirais. S'il te plait, ne me tue pas.

L'enfant aux yeux verts jeta un regard glacial à l'homme agenouillé à ces pieds et déclara d'un ton ferme et distant :

-Je ne vais pas gaspiller mes balles pour de la vermine.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la mallette et s'empara d'elle sans quitter l'homme du regard.

-Merci pour ta pitié, Shinji. - déclara l'homme en faisant une révérence tandis que le gamin rangeait son arme et se dirigeait vers une ruelle.

L'homme se leva en souriant et couru en direction de l'impasse, une arme à la main, mais il ne vit personne. Il s'avança davantage dans la ruelle.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!! - cria l'homme en tombant à terre tandis que son sang éclaboussait la ruelle miteuse.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux personnes qui tirent sur un enfant, spécialement si je suis l'enfant visé. - déclara le gamin en se rapprochant du corps sans vie en fouillant les poches de la veste avec application.

-Et vous ignoriez où il était, ne ? - dit le garçon avec un sourire ironique, alors qu'il tenait dans sa main un bout de papier sur lequel était indiqué une adresse accompagnée d'une photo de son frère.

-Attend moi encore un peu Shura, j'arrive. J'arrive...

* * *

A la villa Winner...

-Frangin ! Allons jouer ! -dit Shura en poussant son frère par le bras.

-Shura, il faut que j'étudie et tu devrais faire pareil.

-Mais... -Shura afficha un regard de chien battu.

-Tu ne vas pas de nouveau me faire ce coup-là, ne ?

-Mais je voulais juste jouer avec toi et...

Shura le regarda avec un regard larmoyant puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme montrant à son frère son désarroi. Ryu, se sentant coupable de la tristesse de son frère, rangea ses livres sur le côté et s'adressa à son frère :

-Excuse moi Shura. Tu as raison, allons jouer.

L'expression de l'enfant aux yeux rouges changea bien vite en une expression de pur bonheur et il prit l'autre garçon, complètement stupéfié par ce changement soudain, par le bras l'emmenant vers le jardin et faisant tomber les livres en chemin. Heero et Duo qui avaient assisté à la scène sourirent en voyant les deux garçons se diriger vers le jardin.

-Il n'y a aucun doute, Shura est bien ton fils déclara Heero en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hee-chan ?

-Il a utilisé une de tes techniques favorites.

-Technique ?

-Hn. Il lui a fait un regard de chien battu pour le faire plier.

-Je ne me suis jamais servi du regard de chien battu pour convaincre quelqu'un.

-Tu le fais toujours Duo.

Duo tourna vers le japonais un regard larmoyant et lui dit d'une voix malicieuse :

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, Heero ?

-Ah tu vois ! Tu l'as de nouveau fait !

Les yeux de Duo se remplirent de larmes.

-C'est bon Duo. J'abandonne. - déclara le japonais se sentant coupable de l'expression triste de l'américain qui arborait désormais un grand sourire.

-Décidément ça marche toujours ! - s'exprima gaiement l'américain.

-Non mais je rêve... dit Heero stupéfait en regardant l'américain s'exclaffer.

* * *

Villa Winner, dans la cuisine.

Quatre tentait d'apprendre au français comment faire un gâteau. Le blond était couvert de farine et de pâte de la tête au pied. trowa pouvait être doué pour bien des choses mais il était vraiment dangereux quand il se trouvait dans une cuisine.

-Excuse moi Quatre. Je vais faire plus attention dorénavant. - dit le brun s'inclinant devant le blond en un geste d'excuse. Il se heurta légèrement à la table et ce simple geste fit rouler les oeufs, ces derniers allant se fracasser sur le sol.

"Par Allah, j'aime cet homme mais si jamais je reste avec lui dans cette cuisine, il va sûrement avoir un meurtre!" pensa le blond adressant un sourire forcé au brun qui s'excusait de nouveau."

* * *

Villa Winner, dans le jardin... 

-Frangin ! On va voir qui saute le plus haut ? lança Shura qui était debout sur la balançoire en regardant son frère assis à ses côtés.

-Shura, c'est dangereux ! Tu ferais mieux de descendre de là.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Shura venait de tomber.

-Je t'avais prévenu, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?

Shura baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son regard.

-Excuse moi...

-Shura tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non ! répondit le garçon aux longs cheveux en se tenant le pied.

-Shura ne me mens pas... Aller dis moi où tu as mal.

Shura plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son frère avant de lui dire :

-Ici ! Il montra sa jambe qu'il serrait fortement.

-Ne bouge pas. Je vais appeler papa, il va prendre soin de toi.

-Non ! Le garçon cria, effrayé. S'il te plait, Ryu, ne fais pas ça.

Ryu resta immobile quelques instants, son frère paraissait vraiment effrayé. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ne va pas te faire de mal et je vais de toute façon rester avec toi déclara Ryu en souriant à son frère, chose rare chez lui.

-Frangin, reste à mes côtés.

-Shura, on doit s'occuper de ta blessure. Je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi. Alors attend moi, je vais appeler papa.

Ryu sourit à son frère comme si ce simple sourire pouvait lui transmettre du courage. Puis il courut vers la maison rapidement.

Shura soupira profondément puis ferma les yeux alors qu'ils étaient assaillis par les douloureux souvenirs du passé.

FLASHBACK

Un homme imposant regardait Shura qui était allongé au sol avec un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il brandissait un baton. Il frappa le garçon sans montrer une once de compassion et déclara bien fort :

-Combien de fois je vais devoir te punir ainsi ? Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ? Ne reviens plus jamais blessé. Jamais ! Tu m'as bien compris gamin ?

Shura hocha positivement de la tête, son corps toujours allongé sur le sol alors que l'homme continuait de le battre sans aucune pitié.

-Oui... Oui... Oui monsieur. J'ai compris.

L'homme prit l'enfant par le cou et le souleva du sol puis il continua de le frapper en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon !

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, l'adulte projeta l'enfant à terre le laissant inconscient sur le sol. Puis il ferma la porte laissant l'enfant blessé dans la pièce.

Fin du Flashback

Le garçon tenta de se relever mais sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il gémit de douleur puis il réussit enfin à se lever tentant d'ignorer la peine que lui infligeait sa blessure. Pendant quelques minutes, il crut qu'il allait de nouveau tomber mais sa détermination l'obligea à avancer. Il fit un premier pas qui fut accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur mais il n'allait surement pas attendre d'être puni à nouveau.

-Papa ! Oncle Heero ! Oncle Quatre ! Oncle Trowa ! Oncle Wufei ! Quelqu'un ! Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Ryu fit son entrée dans l'immense maison en criant de désespoir. Les six adultes se ruèrent bien vite sur lui.

-Ryu! Que se passe t-il ? demanda Duo préoccupé qui s'agenouilla près de son fils et l'enlaça.

-Papa, Shura est tombé quand on jouait à la balançoire et il s'est fait mal!

A peine Ryu avait-il fini de déclarer ces mots que les adultes coururent en direction du jardin. Duo vit que le jeune garçon blessé essayait de s'enfuir alors il cria :

-On s'arrête jeune homme !

En entendant cette voix sérieuse si différente de la voix enjouée habituelle du châtain, Shura tenta de courir plus vite sans même jeter un regard à Duo.

-Shura ! Cette fois-ci ce fut Quatre qui cria.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Heero courut chercher le jeune fugitif le retenant avec force.

-Calme toi Shura. Si tu continues ainsi, tu vas empirer tes blessures.

Shura s'immobilisa. Maintenant il était trop tard, s'il avait de la chance, tout se finirait bien vite, il fallait juste endurer sa punition. Prenant l'enfant des bras d'Heero, Duo l'étreignit fortement puis il lui dit d'une voix émue :

-S'il te plait Shura tu dois faire plus attention. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand Ryu m'a dit que tu avais été blessé.

Le garçon rendit son étreinte à l'américain.

-Qui aurait pu penser que le super puissant Shura était si faible ?

Duo ne répondit pas au garçon, il ne fit que resserrer son emprise sur lui. L'enfant se serra davantage contre lui en cachant son visage dans les longs cheveux, sentant le doux parfum dégagé par ces derniers.

* * *

Shinji s'était endormi dans une ruelle, son bras blessé était entouré par des pansements improvisés.

-Shura... Le jeune homme sourit en murmurant ce nom dans ces songes.

L'enfant aux yeux rouges sourit et courut en direction de son frère se jetant sur lui.

-Frangin !

Inconscient, l'enfant tendit ses bras pour enlacer son frère mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, l'unique chose qu'il sentit était l'air froid de cette soirée. Il était si proche, bientôt il serait près de son frère, oui bientôt...

* * *

A la villa

Shura était assis sur le canapé, un pansement entourait sa jambe. Ryu, quand à lui, étudiait sur la table située en face du canapé.

-Frangin...

Ryu porta son attention vers les yeux rouges, son coeur se serra en voyant le regard triste du garçon.

-Ta jambe te fait mal ? demanda Ryu en se dirigeant vers son frère.

-Non je vais bien. Après tout, le médecin a dit que ce n'était que superficiel et qu'il me fallait juste un peu de repos.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Attends un peu... A quoi tu penses ?

-Et si on allait jouer ?

-J'aurais du m'en douter ! dit l'enfant en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son frère.

-Alors, on peut ?

-Shura, tu n'as pas le droit de te lever.

-Et qui a dit que je voulais me lever ? Et si on jouait aux cartes ? De nouveau les yeux rouges étaient larmoyants.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois ? C'est bon on va jouer.

Les yeux rouges brillèrent de joie et l'enfant déclara avec un grand sourire :

-Merci, frangin ! Je vais appeler les autres.

-Comment ça ?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous accoururent en direction du salon. Ils virent Ryu se boucher les oreilles avec force tandis que le regard de Shura était empli de larmes.

-Que s'est-il passé Shura ? demanda Quatre en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il enlaça l'enfant aux longs cheveux.

-Tonton Quatre j'ai peur...

Quatre resserra son étreinte alors que Ryu, totalement éberlué, regardait le cinéma de son frère.

-Vous voulez bien rester un peu avec moi ?

L'enfant réussit à amadouer les pilotes avec son visage implorant qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention.

-Bien sûr. On va rester déclara Trowa qui s'assit à côté de Quatre et Shura et qui enlaça à son tour le gamin. Peu après, tous les pilotes s'assirent près de l'enfant en l'enlaçant également.

"Non mais je rêve" pensait Ryu, totalement incrédule devant le cinéma de son frère mais en voyant les larmes de l'autre enfant, il se mit à douter. "Peut-être qu'il se sentait vraiment seul ? Peut-être avait-il peur de se retrouver seul ?"

-On joue ? demanda Shura en nettoyant la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue pour que personne ne se rende compte de sa comédie.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... déclara Heero en regardant Duo qui saisit immédiatement l'allusion du brun.

-Allons-y dit Wufei s'asseyant près de Treize.

Le sourire lumineux de Shura ne laissa personne indifférent et tous décidèrent de jouer avec le petit garçon.

* * *

Il était déjà tard quand l'enfant aux yeux verts arriva devant la villa.

-Enfin ! Attend moi juste encore un peu Shura, nous serons bientôt réunis... déclara t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Shura dormait tranquillement allongé de tout son long sur le lit. Le petit garçon rêvait.

-Shin ? où es-tu ? Shin ?!

Shura parcourait des tas de pièces sombres à la recherche de son frère. Il croisait d'autres personnes sur son chemin mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui.

-Shin ?!

L'enfant pleurait tout en courant de plus en plus vite. Il arriva devant une pièce fermée à clé et respira pendant de longues minutes avant de pousser la porte de toute ses forces. Il fut aveuglé par une vive lumière protégeant ses yeux avec sa main et il aperçut son frère allongé sur des draps blancs.

Le visage de l'enfant était serein, il dormait tranquillement. Shura regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement de son frère et se coucha à ses côtés pour contempler son air paisible. Il approcha son visage de celui de son frère et se mit à crier :

-SHIN ! Réveille toi !

Le blond sursauta violemment et chercha du regard le fou qui avait osé le réveiller. Son regard furieux rencontra le sourire malicieux de son frère.

-Shura ! Tu es fou !

Le garçon aux longs cheveux enlaça son frère sans se donner la peine de lui répondre.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Tu as encore eu un cauchemar ?

-Oui... Alors tu veux bien ?

Le blond enlaça son frère le ramenant vers lui.

-D'accord mais ne mouille pas mon lit !

-Je ne fais plus ça depuis longtemps ! S'exclama Shura embarrassé devant le sourire de son frère.

Shura continuait de bouger dans son sommeil tout en murmurant :

-Shinji...


End file.
